Yuan Dao, el barbero demoniaco
by annitha mz
Summary: historia de un barbero que le fue arrebatado todo y regresa al menos no para recuperlo, pero si para vengarze! o.o annaxhoro, FAUSTO(yuan)
1. Chapter 1

_**Yuan: el barbero demoniaco**_

Por**: annitha mz**

Una historia totalmente, sangrienta…

La historia original no me pertenece, ni los personajes de shaman King

HoroxAnna, Fausto (Yuan, su segunda identidad frente a todos)

Corría el año de 1847, pocas personas viajaban sobre aquel viejo barco

_- Japón sí que es hermoso_ - un joven tal vez de uno 16 años de cabellos azules hablaba con ilusión en los ojos, baya que Japón lucia hermoso, apenas acababa de abandonar su pueblo natal, hokkaido, para venir a Japón en busca de, ¿aventura?, tal vez suerte – _no hay lugar como Japón -_

_- no, no hay lugar como Japón _- no muy lejos de él escucho la ronca voz de un hombre, que su rostro, al igual que su voz era tétrico, pudo notar sus ojeras bajo los ojos, su pálida piel, su cabello color castaño y su mirada perdida, pero al igual que sus palabras llenas de asco – _ahí un hoyo en el mundo, una fosa negra, y la escoria del mundo lo habita, y es conocida como Japón-_

Prácticamente soltaba veneno por la boca

-_arriba del hoyo ahí unos pocos ricos, se burlan de la escoria de abajo, convirtiendo todo en mugre y desgracia_-guardo silencio por unos cortos instantes mientras suspiraba- _las calles están llenas de fantasmas_

El chico de cabellos azules solo lo escucho, era una descripción muy grafica la que hacia el hombre, que lucía tal vez de unos 35 o 36 años, quizás mas

_- Me llamo Horokeu Usui, mucho gusto_ - le saludo el chico viendo el panorama que le dejaba ver el barco, ya estaban muy próximos al puerto

_- Soy Yuan, Yuan Dao_ - miro de reojo al muchacho_ - todo Japón, es basura, pobreza, miseria, dolor…pero si, antes todo era hermoso_

Sonrío casi con nostalgia mezclada con burla, recordaba aquella época en que todo Japón resplandecía por su belleza, por sus luminosas calles, por el azul y perfecto color del cielo, el aroma que bailaba por el aire - pero todo eso acabo, Japón se volvió oscuro, y con la oscuridad vino toda la miseria que veras

_- Me caes bien_ - soltó el chico observando que ya estaban en el puerto

Bajaron del barco, el hombre de cabellos castaños camino con una sola y fija dirección, solo que en su camino fue interrumpido por alguien

- ¿_Lo veré de nuevo_? - pregunto el peliazul

_- Tengo una calle favorita, la calle nyosaki, cuando necesites ayuda ahí me puedes encontrar - _

_- Hasta luego amigo_ - el chico de cabellos azules se despidió con un apretón de manos y se alejo pronto del hombre

Giro su cuerpo encontrándose con las oscuras calles del viejo Japón

Camino y con rapidez encontró la calle, nyosaki, tantos recuerdos en esa calle

_**Flash back**_

Miro a la joven rubia que frente a él estaba, sonriéndole sutilmente, llevando una pequeña bebe en sus brazos de apenas meses de nacida, las calles estaban cubiertas de puestos de vendedores que como todos los días ofrecían felices sus productos, entre esos, las perfectas y hermosas flores

De las cuales siempre compraba un ramo para su joven esposa, le parecía tan perfecta su vida, tenía una preciosa hija con los cabellos tan rubios como los de sus padres, una esposa a la que amaba y vivía feliz, tenía una gran casa

En el primer piso tenía su casa, totalmente perfecta, un jardín hermoso lleno de vida, en el segundo piso atendía su pasión

Su peluquería, desde que pudo sostener en sus manos una navaja de afeitar supo que esa era su pasión, si, amaba ser barbero y mucha fama tenia, pues, bastante bueno era

Pero esos días terminaron, el día en que, en su esposa se fijo un hombre de familia poderosa, su padre era el principal líder de fumbari, Yomei asakura, y como descendiente su hijo mikihisa asakura tenía todo el poder y derecho de mandar sobre esa pequeña ciudad

Y así lo hiso, como niño de papá empeñado en conseguir un dulce ordeno a la policía detener a un hombre, en toda la extensión de la palabra: inocente

El mismo día que el joven de apenas 22 años y de cabellos castaños ordeno que detuvieran al joven de cabellos rubios, ese mismo día fue separado de su joven esposa y de su pequeña hija, "abandonadas" a merced del hombre que planeaba brindar su entero apoyo a la joven mujer desamparada

Fue llevado lejos de Japón y obligado por 14 años a realizar trabajos forzados en un agujero tan oscuro que a lo único que podía hablarle era a una rata

_**- Eliza… - **_prácticamente las últimas palabras que pronuncio a su esposa que con lagrimas en los ojos lo despidió forzadamente

_**Fin flash back**_

Y ahora Japón le parecía el mismo agujero negro del que hacía apenas un año había logrado salir, tan sucio y repulsivo como su triste mente

Despertó apenas escucho el bullicio de la gente afuera, el hotel era un asco, las cobijas estaban tiesas y prácticamente toda la noche pasó frio, se asomo por la ventana teniendo como principal vista una vieja y desgastada casa de dos pisos

El jardín estaba muerto, y las paredes llenas de sucia humedad y moho, así no era como la recordaba

En el primer piso de la casa había un viejo y sucio letrero, _**pastelillos de Jun**_

Miro al cielo, definitivamente, todo era una basura

Suspiro mientras decidía que sería bueno desayunar algo, tal vez un pastelillo

Apenas entro en el lugar pudo comprobar por el olor, la humedad que invadía la casa

_- Buenos días_ - le sorprendió una mujer de cabellos verdes y rasgos chinos - _pase caballero, quiere un pastelillo_

Solo asintió mientras se sentaba en el lugar que la mujer le había señalado

Observo la cazuela del relleno que usaban para el pastelillo: deplorable, era una masa prácticamente putrefacta, gelatinosa y verde, la mujer tomo la cazuelita de pan y con escasa gracia relleno el pan con él, cremoso relleno

Se lo ofreció mientras miraba con insistencia al hombre

_- Es el primer cliente en semanas, las personas ya no me compran pastelillos, compran los de lady sati, claro… - _refunfuño la mujer_ - ella es más rápida y atrapa a todos los gatos de la cuadra, por eso saben mejor, la carne está muy cara y los perros y gatos escasos - _observo al hombre un poco mas

Solo miro el panecillo y decidido lo acerco a su boca - _si no quiere no lo coma, es asqueroso_

Sin pensarlo más dio una mordida al panecillo y de inmediato arrugo el gesto - _le traeré licor para que se le pase el mal rato_

Que otra tenia, sabía que sus pastelillos eran asquerosos, todo era culpa de la carne, el precio era ten elevado y la clientela tan escasa que ni para comprar carne de perro le alcanzaba

Le sirvió un poco de licor en el vaso y se lo ofreció - _esto…antes era una peluquería_

_- Así es, aquí paso una historia muy triste - _

El hombre de ahora castaño cabello la miro con interés - _hace muchos años, 15, había un hombre muy bueno, casado con una mujer muy hermosa, tenía una hija preciosa, de ojos negros y el cabello como su padre, el era un hombre muy bueno… - _

_- ¿Qué paso con ella? - _pregunto poniéndose de pie

_- ¿Con tu esposa, o tu hija? - _pregunto la mujer - _jamás creí que regresarías Fausto, aun que con tu nuevo look_…_y ese nuevo nombre, te reconocí por los ojos, pero en verdad cambiaste mucho_ - se refirió a todos los cambios del hombre como el cambio de color del cabello antes rubio, ahora castaño

_Con ambas_ - interrumpió la bienvenida de la mujer

_- Eliza… - _suspiro - _ella murió, a los pocos años de que tú te fuiste, se volvió loca, el tuvo la culpa - _con extremada inocencia y delicadeza la mujer hablaba

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia_ - ¿quién?_

_- El gobernador, mikihisa asakura, se burlaron de ella, la humillaron, él le quito a su hija acusándola de locura y ella murió - _

_- ¿Dónde está?, donde esta mi hija - _pregunto decidido y molesto, decidido a vengarse

_- El la tiene, la adopto, se dice su padre aun que… dicen que ahora que ella ah crecido planea tomarla como esposa_ -

Pronto la rabia lo invadió pero aun así mantuvo su porte tranquilo - _las guarde, para ti_ - la mujer le sonrió dándole a entender de lo que hablaba, si, con eso empezaría su venganza

CONTINUARA…

Esta película se llama: sweeney todd, el barbero demoniaco, creo que el productor es tim bortton y el protagonista: Johnny Deep

Aquí el actor principal es: Fausto y su triste pasado, pero también estará su hija Anna, y horo como protagonistas

Le puse el nombre de Yuan Dao (el padre de Jun y ren), porque no podía hacerlo regresar con el mismo nombre, así que este nombre escogí.

La historia es como parecida a, el conde de montecristo o la serie de ABC, revenge (que me encanta, la adoro), así, mucha venganza y mucha sangre, pero en esta si digo sangre: es sangre.

Me fascino cuando la vi, una de las pocas películas de musical que me ah gustado

Viene mucha…mucha sangre, hay muchas muertes, en el tercer capitulo ya sale la primer muerte y unas cosas totalmente ¡tétricas!

Espero les guste y me dejen reviews!

Besos

Annitha mz


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo __ 2_

Horoxanna, Fausto (yuan, su segunda identidad frente a todos)

En cuanto el las saco del estuche las observo con lentitud, con apreciación, ellas eran como sus segundas hijas, le costó tanto conseguirlas, pero eran perfectas, su color plateado relucía con los rayos que se asomaban por la ventana, hechas de plata pura, con pequeños pero finos detalles grabados en todo el firme mango

Las miraba y por un segundo podía suspirar tal como en sus viejos tiempos, hacia más de 14 años cuando en todo fumbari era el mejor barbero y junto a sus "niñas" hacia magia y con eficaz rapidez

_- no será fácil recobrar tu fama - _

Era cierto, con su nuevo nombre y apariencia nadie lo reconocería, pero recuperaría su fama y así podría realizar su venganza

_- Tienes que vencer al nuevo mejor barbero de "todo" Japón_ - rodando los ojos la mujer de china hablo - _es un charlatán, se llama…_

_- Chocolove McDonnell, el mejor barbero de la ciudad está aquí, y venimos ofreciéndole un grandioso producto_ -

Con euforia hablaba un niño de tal vez 10 años, el cabello lo tenía largo y rubio que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros, detrás del niño estaba una carpa donde tal vez estaba el tal Chocolove

Estaban en el centro, después de que jun le platicara del nuevo mejor barbero fueron en su búsqueda con un solo y fijo objetivo, y aquí estaban, había mucha gente alrededor de la carpa, todas atentas al nuevo grandioso producto que traían ofreciendo

_- damas y caballeros, ¿quieren tener el cabello tan sedoso, largo y rubio como el mio? - _hablo el niño presumiendo su larga y cuidada cabellera_ - ¿quieren tener mujeres por montones?_

Instantáneamente a todos los hombres se les ilumino el rostro

- _no sufra mas, solo con comprar este elixir su cabello crecerá en minutos y será atractivo - _mostro un pequeño frasco

- _usted, venga_ - el niño le hablo a un hombre calvo del público, abrió el frasco y cuando estaba a punto de untarlo en la cabeza una voz interrumpió

_- ¿a que huele? - _hablo un hombre de cabello castaño y al parecer nuevo en el pueblo

- _como a…orina_ - hablo una mujer de cabellos verdes, jun

Todos guardaron silencio y rápidamente agudizaron el olfato buscando identificar el olor - _tal vez solo es agua_ - continuo Fausto (yuan)

El niño se preocupo, ese hombre le estaba tumbando el negocio, se escucho un ruido y los susurros entre la gente cesaron

De la carpa salió un "hombre" con un afro y de test morena

_- quien se atreve a dudar de los productos de este morenito pue´ - _

Si, tal como lo recordaba, ya antes lo había visto, Fausto (yuan) se escabullo entre la gente hasta el frente - _en realidad no es de sus productos de lo que dudo, más bien de su capacidad como barbero_

Toda la gente soltó su típico signo de exclamación_ - ¡ah!_

_- lo reto_ - soltó Fausto (yuan) - apuesto _esta navaja, si gano usted me da 3 monedas de oro y si pierdo usted la gana_ - hablo sacando una de sus preciadas navajas de plata - los ojos del moreno se iluminaron al ver la navaja (por más de una razón)

Entre más publicidad mejor le iría en el negocio, el moreno movido por ese pensamiento acepto el reto del hombre

Subió a la tarima, cada uno acomodo su silla y subieron a dos hombres del público

Cada quien se preparaba por su lado, preparando las navajas, acomodando la casaca al "cliente", la crema y finalmente empezando

Chocolove lo hacía con extrema rapidez, tal parecía que el ganaría y cuando por fin estaba decidió a anunciar su victoria el contrincante se le adelanto

Orgulloso Fausto anuncio que había terminado, hacia años, muchos años que no hacía nada de eso, menos un trabajo tan delicado como ese, sabía que con un movimiento rápido y descuidado, el cliente terminaría con el cuello rebanado

_- La rapidez es solo un factor, la calidad es lo que importa - _

_- sugiero un juez - _hablo jun desde el público - _que tal el señor bason_

Todos miraron al hombre, de edad ya un poco avanzada, tal vez 47, robusto y con cara maliciosa, un poco bajo de estatura, de cabellos morados - _será un honor servir al pueblo_

Ya antes había hecho eso, era la mano derecha del gobernador (mikihisa), y el pueblo se podía decir que "confiaba" en el, era representante de una pequeña parte de justicia (e injusticia) de la ciudad.

El hombre subió a la tarima, analizo a los dos hombres recién rasurados, rápido dio su veredicto

- _es impresionante la calidad de trabajo del señor… - _miro a Fausto (yuan) en forma de incógnita

- _Yuan Dao_

_- el señor Dao es el ganador, felicidades - _ahora lo felicito con un apretón de manos_ - ¿tiene una peluquería?_

_- sí, arriba de la tienda de pastelillos de la señorita Tao, sería un honor atenderlo a usted - _y al gobernador, esto último no lo dijo, solo fueron pensamientos que dejo en eso

- _no lo dude, espérenos, al gobernador y a su servidor, muy pronto_ - sin más se despidió dejándolos

Chocolove muy contra su voluntad entrego lo prometido y dejo que el hombre de cabellos castaños se retirara no sin antes preguntarle por su establecimiento, le daría una visita muy pronto

Camino por la calle vidorillama, se sentó en una banca frente a una gran casa de color blanco, sin duda muy hermosa y muy bien cuidada, de las pocas casas que había visto así en Japón

A unos cuantos metros de el había una mujer hablando incoherencias, con las ropas gastadas y sucias, con cierto olor fétido, de cabellos sucios y en extremo maltratados, según la llamaban la loca de vidorillama, pues solo en esa calle se mantenía, si acaso se alejaba un poco a las calles continuas, (nyosaki, norami y crisantemos), pero siempre volvía a esa calle, casi siempre en ese mismo lugar junto a la iglesia y frente a esa casa

El chico de cabellos azules dejo su maleta a un lado y se relajo sobre la banca, pronto sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo en sueño - _no deberías dormir en un lugar público, da mala imagen_ - escucho la hostil voz de una mujer, ya no sentía la luz en sus ojos, así que seguro la chica estaba parada frente a él, abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con una mujer seguramente desagradable

Pero en lugar de eso, sus ojos vieron lo más hermoso que para el había sobre la tierra

Una chica, joven, de mirada gélida, ojos negros como la noche, su cabello era tan rubio que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, pero el leve seño fruncido le añadía una pizca de presunción, aun que mirando un poco mas allá podía observar las finas y sutiles curvas que el cuerpo de la chica tenia, sin duda tenía cerca de 16 años, muy hermosa

- _no hablas_ - nuevamente hablo la rubia con altanería, observo tras la chica, había 3 hombres que parecían guardias, y seguro lo eran, custodios de la chica

- _señorita anna, su padre no querrá verla fuera_

La chica suspiro mientras se giraba y entraba en la casa frente a la iglesia, si, la casa más importante de fumbari, la casa del gobernador mikihisa asakura y su hermosa hija (adoptiva)_ - anna - _

La chica entro en su habitación, le gustaría tener más libertad, poder caminar libre por las calles de Japón, tener una familia, se suponía que la tenia, "su padre", que en realidad la veía como le convenía, primero como hija, se lo debía agradecer, la adopto cuando su madre y su padre murieron siendo pequeña, pero ahora todos decían que la quería como esposa y con todo lo que la celaba… estaba como en una prisión

Se sentó cerca de la ventana, tenía un pequeño cardenal (pájaro), lo mantenía en una jaula pero ya antes lo había liberado dándole la oportunidad de volar hacia el cielo y ser libre, pero aun así su cardenal decidió quedarse ahí

_- podrías volar, extender tus alas, volar tan lejos como quisieras, ser libre, alejarte de esta jaula - _con nostalgia hablo mientras acariciaba las alas del pájaro que quieto cantaba

Como idiota embobado miraba el ventanal, y no precisamente el ventanal, más bien a quien estaba tras el cristal, seguramente la chica aun ni se daba cuenta de que el la observaba desde la calle, seguramente ni se dio cuenta de él, que aun que le hablo fue solo para reprenderlo, como quería esperar más, esa joven lucia con clase y a juzgar por el lugar donde vivía así era, era una de las pocas chicas que había observado en Japón que podían lucir vestidos tan finos como el que llevaba ella, pero sin duda había quedado prendado de esa jovencita

Desvió un poco su mirada a la calle, y nuevamente lo observo, sonrió para sus adentros, era el primer chico que conocía, si, aun que sonara extraño así era, siempre había visto chicos y chicas deambulando por las calles, pero ninguno se le acercaba porque no podían por su guardia o por respeto o miedo, pues era la protegida del gobernador, así que ese chico de cabellos azules era el primero con el que "hablaba", y es ni si quiera lo dejo hablar, solo lo regaño

Parpadeo al escuchar que la puerta de su habitación se abría de par en par, se alejo de la ventana rápidamente y cerró las cortinas

Pronto se hiso notar un hombre de cabello castaño y largo, de piel bronceada y debía admitirlo de buen físico, pero le doblaba la edad y mas (37 años), definitivamente no le agradaba en nada lo que la gente decía

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Describiré tanto como la relación de anna y horo como la venganza de Fausto, aun que debo admitirlo, me gusta más las partes de Fausto o.o

En la historia original anna está junto al balcón cantándole a su cardenal, pero anna no es de las que canta y pues esto me salió…

Espero me dejen reviews!

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
